A sissy bar for a motorcycle is normally a hairpin shaped extension at the extreme rear portion of a motorcycle which provides no back support for the driver of a motorcycle. It functions to prevent the driver or a passenger from being thrown off the back of the motorcycle during high speed starts and other occurrences. It is understandable that on long motorcycle trips with touring bikes and the like that an operator of a motorcycle will become fatigued because he must hold his body in an upright position. To alleviate this fatigue bicycle and motorcycle backrests have been suggested but if a cyclist utilizes a backrest attached to his seat, it prevents him from carrying a passenger on the bike.
A structure has also been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,172 wherein three hinged sections of a seat can be manipulated so that either the middle section provides a backrest for the rider or the last section provides a backrest for a passenger. The structure of that device, however, requires a relatively large number of connecting points, and only allows the rider of the motorcycle to sit on the first third of the seat at all times when riding the bike.